


Kairos

by Mother_of_Dragons



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ), Angst?, F/M, Lime, Look @ me being edgy™ with these titles, Mainly Fuyuhiko, This was supposed to be smut but I changed it to angst last minute, also I have no concept of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Dragons/pseuds/Mother_of_Dragons
Summary: Kairos (Καιρός) = The perfect, delicate, crucial moment; the fleeting rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words, or movement; also, weather. {n.}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended as a vague continuation of my fic. "Babysitting" but it's not necessary for you to read this & vice versa.

Your hands involuntarily curl into fists, an uneasy mixture of anxiousness and annoyance, as you watch Hajime take Nagito aside from the dinner table to 'talk'. It's all too apparent that he, and the others, see your boyfriend as an occasionally useful nuisance and nothing more, something to be swept aside and ultimately forgotten when 'uncooperative'. _Like he isn't human_.

Boyfriend? Maybe that's too strong of a word, after all, you and Nagito have never explicitly broached the topic.

You still long for the hours of intimacy that you had both spent together, discussing anything and everything under the Sun when you weren't too busy engaging in _other_ activities in the privacy of his cottage, with no one else around to question your actions. Now it seems like all eyes are on you two, and not all of them friendly. You know to Nagito that you mean more to him than just a walking, talking, sex machine (or at least you like to think you do) but now, more often than not, the time you spend together has started to draw some unwanted attention.

As a result, you had taken to wearing a short scarf, similar to Gundam's, in even the sometimes unbearable heat to hide the wide array of hickeys that still decorate your skin. Personally, you have nothing against them being on full display - to you they're physical proof of your love for one another - but, after the first day of his 'escape' from his cottage, your so-called classmates (who had up until then only been catching glimpses of you when you had come to collect breakfast, lunch and dinner for both you and Nagito) had practically recoiled in shock, assuming the worst with no knowledge, or interest, of the context and had immediately turned on Nagito with the same hate-filled anger as before.

Afterwards, his change had been almost drastic, so palpable in fact that you could practically _see_ him retract back into his shell of self styled despair and self-hatred. At first, he had just asked you to start wearing the scarf, noticeably a little less chipper than usual, so as not to upset the others but, soon enough his change in attitude became so substantial that his responses, if they even came at all, became cold and clipped; often spiraling into his usual tandem of Hope vs. Despair.

Despite this, you still love him equally as much - if not more -, knowing that all he needs is a bit of TLC to return to the same Nagito that you'd been lucky enough to witness on that fateful day that he'd confessed his feelings for you. Sometimes, you think that you see a part of his façade crack and glimmer of the old Nagito shines through his mask of an inferiority complex and everything is worth it again but, not long after this revelation his face returns to being as set as stone and equally as unreadable. Other times, you just barely manage to stop yourself from pulling out your own hair, going almost crazy at the thought that maybe - just maybe - you're wasting your time on this godforsaken island, chasing after the shadows of someone who once loved you.

♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫

You startle at the sound of the nighttime announcement, realising in surprise that it's 10pm already as Monokuma recites his usual spiel. Thankfully, nobody had been killed today but, sadly, you can't truthfully say that it will last for long, no matter how vehemently everyone denied being capable of murder.

You relax your fists, rubbing slightly at the crescent shapes cut deep into your palm by your nails before resuming picking at your food disparagingly, the action lasting for only a few moments before you eventually push the still full plate away, taking no notice of the way Akane immediately _inhales_ what's on it to instead watch as Nagito leaves the restaurant, probably to head back to his cottage. From the disgruntled look on Hajime's face, the conversation hadn't gone quite to plan. You're not surprised, Nagito is planning something, that you know for sure, and it's going to be big.

Knowing that he doesn't want you to follow him, you wait a few minutes for the rest of your classmates to finish their meals, glancing idly at the empty chairs that surround the tables and even engaging in some light conversation before you all rise to leave for your individual cottages, a ritual that had developed as your class numbers had began to steadily diminish to put most at ease when walking at night.

When you reach your cabin, you turn to say your " _goodbye_ "s and " _goodnight_ "s, smiling falsely until you finally enter your cabin, lock the door behind you and practically collapse onto your bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since Nagito had contracted Despair Disease it had ultimately fallen back on you to look after him, leaving you both mentally and physically  exhausted. Mikan, bless her heart, tries her best to help out whenever she can but with two other patients to take care of (especially one who is extremely gullible) it's hard to get away, there just aren't enough hours in the day.

Having just switched shifts with Hajime, you head out of the hospital and unto the island, scoping out the bench that you had seen perfectly situated between the hospital and Titty Typhoon when first exploring the 3rd island - a better alternative, in your opinion, to the stuffy, makeshift break room that the other three preferred to spend their time in.

It's dark out on the island and not exactly comfortable on the bench either but the fresh air provides a much needed change from the stale and on-edge atmosphere at the hospital, its briskness acting like a scour for your brain; you suck it in like breathing is going out of style.

The harsh words that Nagito had been spitting at you relentlessly all day more than just stung and although you knew that he meant none of it, that somewhere below the surface lay your sweet Nagito despite the fact that he repeatedly denied it, it was like your worst fears had finally manifested themselves and come to life, leaving you seriously doubting yourself and even mentally listing off all of your worst flaws.

At one point, his barrage of abuse had gotten so bad that he'd had to be restrained by Fuyuhiko for fear of what he might to as his threats became more and more fleshed out. Nevertheless, you had stayed by his side until he fell in a deep sleep (even leaning over him to check that he was still breathing before leaving) but, you had to admit, you were more than a little scared of the way his hands twitched under the restraints whenever he looked at you with what could have been described as malicious intent.

Just as you reach the precipice of drifting to sleep, eyes drooping in anticipation of welcoming the dark and overly comforting idea of sinking into a deep - and hopefully, peaceful - abyss where time holds no council and you could wake up at any moment from a minute's time to several hours later... A familiar voice drags you back with: " _He doesn't deserve you, y'know_ ".

Your eyes immediately shoot open, blinking rapidly for a few moments to regain focus before you turn to identify and wearily regard the classmate now sat on the other side of the bench. He looks out into the darkness and not at you, posture almost as rigid as a statue's as he stares at something that your eyes are too tired to follow, possibly nothing at all.

"You don't get to make that call, Fuyuhiko" you reply simply, rubbing away the last remnants of sleep that cloud your vision. Sooner or later, you would have no choice but to succumb to the entrance of sleep but, a couple of minutes in Fuyuhiko's... _pleasant_ company wouldn't hurt.

"Aren't you supposed to be on duty?" you ask, attempting to shift the topic of conversation, with Nagito being the last thing on your last thing on your list of _'interesting discussion topics'_  that you want to talk to anyone about, let alone the Ultimate Yakuza.

“I found Hajime and Mikan in a compromising position in the break room then switched with Tsumiki, I'm on my way back to my cottage right now”

 _Compromising position?_ Well, that explained the full body blush that Hajime had been sporting when you'd seen him in the hallway a few moments earlier and the strange way his ahoge had been 'standing to attention' but, nevertheless, you raise a skeptical eyebrow. "Really? Because it seems to me like you're sitting on a bench, and quite stiffly at that" comes your retort.

You think you may see a hint of a blush - at least, more than is usually present - appear in his cheeks, but, if it does, it's too dark to tell.

"I'm a Yakuza, not a fucking idiot. I was taught manners, like not leaving a pretty girl unaccompanied in the middle of the night. Especially when she's in such close proximity to the psycho boyfriend that was trying to physically attack her not so long ago"

Honestly too tired to muster up anything even close to irritation or anger at him, you instead stand to walk past him, the alternative of napping in the break room suddenly seeming all the more appealing now.

Or, at least you would have if he hadn't grabbed onto your arm to stop you.

"I'm... s-- Stay, _please_ "

You pause, momentarily worried that he'll slit his stomach open again, this time causing fatal injury. Fortunately, he stays sat, voice somehow still laced with sincerity despite not fully uttering the apology as he looks up at you with his good eye.

After the initial surprise wears off, you quickly realise that he doesn't seem to have any plans of releasing your arm from his grip any time soon and have to deliberately clear your throat before he catches on and relents his grip, his ever present blush deepening as he does so. After a moment's deliberation, you decide to humor him and grant his request, taking a seat beside him on the bench - close enough that you can hear his shallow breaths and see that freckles that dot his face, just above his nose.

"So, what do you have against Nagito?" you ask, curiosity piqued.

"What isn't my problem with Nagito?" he scoffs, question obviously rhetorical. "For one, he's literally crazy and still gets whatever the hell he goddamn wants - damn bastard probably enjoyed being tied up too!" He's close to shouting that you have to put a hand over his closed fist to calm him down.

"Name one thing" you say, voice gentle.

At first, it's like he doesn't hear you, his eye is trained solely on your hand over his but - thinking that you've made him uncomfortable - just as you make a move to retract your hand, he speaks up.

" _You_ "

You want to let him know that you're not Nagito's possession, that you’re not even fully ‘official’ as a couple but he’s looking straight at you now, an oddly familiar expression on his face and you know that this time it’s you who’s blushing. You finally manage to stutter out a response: something along the lines of how Nagito doesn’t own you, and maybe about him being tied up? You’re not entirely sure.

“You still don't fucking getting do you? _I. Like. You_ ” he says suddenly, looking you straight in the eye.

A part of you can’t believe it, 2 boys falling for you in the space of a week? _No way_.

But it’s all too real, his gaze flickers from your eyes to your lips and, after a few seconds, he begins to lean in. Before you can fully comprehend what’s happening, you follow his lead and your lips meet halfway. The kiss is clumsy at first, you’ve only ever kissed Nagito and you doubt that Fuyuhiko has much more experience, if any, than you. Plus, Nagito and Fuyuhiko are very different in several aspects - you can't just expect him to like the same things _he_ does. Maybe it would just be better to stop comparing them altogether?

When you both pull away, his lips are glossy from your lip-gloss and his gold-green eye is seemingly dazed. “I-I didn’t think you’d kiss me back” he confesses, looking almost shyly at the ground. “I didn’t think you’d want to kiss me at all” you reply, equally as truthful.

He looks up at that.

“Are you _kidding?_ I’ve wanted to kiss you from the very fir--” you cut him off however when you shift from sitting beside him on the bench to on top of his lap, legs on either side of him as you fulfill your compulsion to kiss him again.

He tilts his head upwards slightly to accommodate for the height difference as you straddle his lap, taking no notice of the way you’re fisting and wrinkling his suit jacket. With an arm fixed securely around your waist, he bites onto your lips, taking you by surprise - maybe he did have experience after all - but nonetheless you open them accordingly, letting out a small moan as his tongue glides over the worried flesh of your lip and slips inside your mouth. You both briefly battle for control but he quickly wins dominance and begins to explore your mouth with his tongue, going from sucking gently on your tongue to kissing you almost feverishly.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere else?” he asks, pulling away after a few more minutes. You nod your head in agreement, only now conscious of the dark setting. “I’ll need to make a quick stop first” you whisper, lips ghosting over his neck suggestively before you pull away.

You take the groan that leaves his lips as approval and slip off his lap with a smirk, knowing that he’ll follow after you. He catches up to you with ease and, after your hands fleetingly touch at least 3 times, interlocks both your fingers, occasionally brushing his thumb over yours, the metal of his rings making you shiver slightly.

You don't have to look at him to tell that Fuyuhiko is confused when you enter the Pharmacy. Nevertheless, you lead him through the countless aisles until you reach reach the correct one. A quick glance around the shelves reveal that _they're_ still in the same place, slightly hidden behind exfoliating and oral hygiene products on the very top shelf. You pull over the small step-ladder situated in the aisle and instruct Fuyuhiko to hold onto it as you climb up it. Even then you have bend over a little and stretch practically onto your tip-toes to reach the top shelf. Man, who designed these things? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Let's be honest though, if you can't reach it on your own there’s no way Fuyuhiko can either. After a few seconds of blindly searching the shelf (somehow you still couldn't see properly over the goddamn thing) you grab the closest one, almost fist pumping the air when your fingers close around it and begin to descend the ladder.

When you finally get down, you quickly notice that Fuyuhiko’s face is completely red. Before you get the chance to ask however, he speaks up first. “What is that anyway?” he asks, scratching the back of his neck as he looks anywhere but you, especially *not* at the skirt he had been inadvertently looking up as you’d bent over, the seemingly endless legs that had been either side of him not so long ago on full display.

“Think fast” you say, taking him by surprise as you underarm him the packaging. He just barely manages to catch it, the plastic covering almost slipping through his fingers.

“Condoms for the more well endowed man?” he says, choking up halfway through his sentence. You hadn't thought he could get any redder in the face; you had been wrong. Who needed reindeer with glowing noses when a blushing Fuyuhiko could guide you through the storm?

“The Monokuma looks cute” you comment, trying to pull Kuzuryu out of his stunned trance. Sure enough, Fuyuhiko looks at the packaging, noticing for the first time the little drawing of a Monokuma teaching Sex Ed on the back of the small box and lets out a little smile, the blush on his cheeks subsiding.

“Good to know” he comments, stashing away the condoms in his suit jacket for _later_. He finally meets your eyes and it doesn’t take you long to realise that _look_ is back, you can practically feel it. He takes a hold of your hand and it's almost like grabbing a hold of a live wire with just your bare hands. Your supposed gut feeling amplifies by a 100 and your heart skips a beat.

Before you know it, he’s lead you out of the Pharmacy, onto the main island and back towards the hotel. He practically pins you to his cottage wall, lips making their way across the underside of your jaw (exposed from when your scarf had unraveled in the midst off all the excitement) and hands slowly trailing up your thighs and under your skirt.

“So, you think I’m pretty?” you ask between breaths, recalling the subtle compliment that you’d been too caught up in your emotions to dwell on. He pulls away from your neck and stares up at you before he speaks. “I think you’re _beautiful_ ”

And just like that, you’re hooked again.

You pull him in for a kiss, one hand gripping onto his shoulder to steady yourself whilst the other sets to work on opening his cottage door, blindly fumbling until it reaches the doorknob and you realise that, _of course_ , Kuzuryu must have locked his door and you give up on your futile attempt.

Brief but heated, Fuyuhiko pulls away first, lifting a hand from your thigh to rest on your waist as he watches your heaving chest. It takes you a moment to realise that he’s not in fact fixated on your cleavage but is instead looking at the wide array of coloured bruises adorning your neck and torso, visible now that the scarf that you had gotten so used to wearing had fallen away. You blush, embarrassed of your hickeys for the first time since your classmates had seen them.

“Did he hurt you?”

The question catches you off guard, his tone deathly serious as he lifts his gaze to look at you.

“No” you finally reply, voice firm with no doubt in your mind to dissuade any chance of misunderstanding. He nods brusquely, glad, as he bends slightly to place a kiss on the biggest bruise, a sweet sentiment you would have thought of as highly uncharacteristic of him before today. Nevertheless, you flinch away, subconsciously, at his touch, still caught on the question he had asked.

Catching your reflection in his vibrant, golden eye, you can't help but wonder what the others see you as. An easily manipulated, naive young girl? Untrustworthy? Foolish? An outsider? You can't say that you blame them with some of those assumptions.

There's another side to you too though, the one that had probably attracted Nagito (and it seems Fuyuhiko as well) to you. One not as quick to judge and full of - at times misguided - compassion but compassion nonetheless. Compassion and sacrifice.

The thought of Nagito makes you dizzy all of a sudden, as if the very ground beneath you has been ripped out from under you in some sort of cruel magician's trick and you almost can't bear to continue.

“I can’t-- I have to go”

Guilt ridden and ashamed, you turn your face to avoid his gaze as you await his reaction, thinking all the while of your own betrayal.

A, small, part of you expects him to strengthen his grip and refuse to let you go, scalded and angered by your rejection as fitting of his apparent Yakuza nature. Instead, he promptly relents his hold on you and steps back, leaving enough space for you to manoeuvre your way out from the increasingly claustrophobic space between him and the cabin wall.

“I’ll never force you to do anything you don't want to. Just… be careful, and remember that” he says, genuinely sincere as he sticks a hand in his pocket and watches you.

“I will and, I’m sorry Fuyuhiko” you reply, lingering briefly to press a chaste kiss to his blushing cheek before you go. You think you spot a hint of a smile on his face as you pass him by, walking down the familiar path until you reach your own cabin door and unlock it.

  
Perhaps, just as it is human nature to seek companionship, both you and Fuyuhiko had connected over your recent lack in it. You from Nagito and him from Peko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually not sure about this fic for two reasons 1) Lately I've been feeling like my writing style is beginner standard and quite childish compared to the other fics I've been reading and definitely needs a lot of improvement on a whole & 2) The ending isn't as profound as I wanted it to be but I just couldn't find the words *sigh*. I could leave it to try and edit it more but I'd probably never publish it as a result & I do need to start posting more so, here it is!


End file.
